


Dance With Me

by SapphicDreams



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Humor, It's so silly, No Plot/Plotless, they're just being nerdy together tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: “Ryder?” Peebee’s voice is a mix between adoration and utter amusement.“Peebee, shit!” Sara’s voice is full of surprise. She falls forward, landing on her face on the floor.“Ow! Peebee! Weren’t you the one who said you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that?”





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theninjacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjacarrot/gifts).



It’s not like she hadn’t heard music before, obviously. It was all over the place back in the Milky Way, and now on the Nexus. Humans and their loudness. She scoffed a bit to herself as she kept walking closer to Sara’s dorm. She didn’t expect Sara to be one of those… it was kind of sad, she figured. At least from the vids she saw. How humans would turn on loud music and just lay in bed, feeling sorry for themselves. 

When she steps in front of the door, this one clicks, slides open and welcomes her inside. 

What she sees is surely not what she had expected, it’s not anything she’s ever seen in vids… but frankly? It was laughable but quite endearing. 

Sara, hair loose from her usual ponytail, brushing against her shoulders. Now only in a loose t-shirt and sweats instead of her usual leather jacket. She’s… singing? No, that couldn’t really be the word for what was currently going on. 

Sara is on her bed, she has one of her shoes in her hands – it being used as a makeshift microphone. Her eyes closed tightly and her facial expressions show off that she’s really enjoying herself, lost in the moment.  

_ “God knows!” _ She sings – no, yells. She yells in a terrible off tune high pitched voice  _ “God knows I’ve fallen in love!” _

Sara throws herself forward, hair falling downwards and she throws the shoe backwards (Which bounces off a wall, hitting against one of her collector model ships). She proceeds to play an invisible guitar, making the noises said instrument were to make if she were playing it. 

She then throws herself down onto her knees on the edge of the bed, now moving her body backwards, her face is up towards the ceiling and her brown hair is a mess. Part of it slides backwards, but there’s loose strands sticking to her forehead and cheeks. 

_ “It’s strange but it’s true!” _ She continues on along with the song. 

Peebee unfreezes from her spot out by the door, and in quick movements she touches the omni-tool on her arm, recording the moment. She wasn’t much for these types of things. She tried to convince herself it was to have something to blackmail Ryder with later on, and not because she found the act so stupidly precious. 

The next thing, however, she wasn’t something she anticipated at all. 

Sara’s voice lowers, and it’s almost a shy, barely-heard soft mutter between the loud lyrics, guitar and drums playing. 

_ “I can’t get over the way you love me like you do.”  _

“Ryder?” Peebee’s voice is a mix between adoration and utter amusement. 

“Peebee, shit!” Sara’s voice is full of surprise. She falls forward, landing on her face on the floor. 

“Ow!  _ Peebee _ ! Weren’t you the one who said you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that?” Sara stands, rubbing her chin from the hit she had just taken. “SAM, turn off the music. Thank you” 

The song quietly fades away and there’s just silence as Peebee stares at Sara, wicked smile on her face. She turns off the recording she had been taking and walks, no, saunters closer to Sara. 

She circles around her, shit-eating grin still present. 

“Want to share what this whole… ritual… seems to be about, Ryder?”

“It’s not a rit-“Sara sighs. She stares at Peebee, locks eyes with her, and groans. 

“Maybe you can call it that, but it just helps me de-stress after missions.” 

Peebee laughs. She laughs and it makes Sara’s heart flutter. And that, exactly, is when embarrassment sinks into Sara’s chest. 

“Wait, how long were you standing there watching me?”

Peebee clicks on her omni-tool again, the vid she had just captured plays in a miniature hologram, showing Sara in the midst of her singing. 

“Long enough” Peebee answers, her voice is teasing and playful. 

“Peebee, please delete that!” 

“Or else?” She asks. She stops the small recording and gets close to Sara. She tiptoes ever so slightly and can feel Sara’s breath against her lips. She smirks, closing the gap to barely brush against Sara’s lips. 

Sara blushes at the contact, the tinge of pink on her cheeks making Peebee feel accomplished. She pulls back and rolls her eyes at Peebee’s playfulness. 

“Or else I’m throwing you back in the escape pod”

“Alright, fine!” Peebee laughs again. She distractedly taps a few buttons on her omni-tool until the video is deleted. 

Sara’s skin still has pink undertones when Peebee takes her hands and pulls her towards the bed. She kisses her chin – where there was a bruise beginning to form. 

They sit down, Sara seemingly in deep thought for a second until Peebee pulls her out of her thoughts.

“What was that all about, anyway?”

“What thing?” Sara asks. Pretend confusion in her voice. 

“The whole… ritual” Peebee bumps her shoulder against Sara’s. She smiles and raises an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Human customs” She evades the question, throwing herself backwards onto the bed instead. 

Peebee follows after her, they lay on their sides – face to face. 

“Human, or maybe just Sara traditions?”

Another eye-roll from Sara, but she smiles this time. 

Although she smiles, Peebee can tell there’s something wrong. Sara’s smile isn’t like  her usual brilliant, beautiful, vibrant smile. It’s forced, awkward and bleak. She can tell immediately it was a touchy subject, she regrets asking the moment Sara’s fake smile fades away from her lips. 

“You’re right. It’s just a Sara… a Ryder tradition.” She corrects herself. Her eyes are locked with Peebee’s but it’s as if she weren’t there – clouded, almost, and distant. Her eyebrows furrow in thought, and she takes a deep breath, letting it all out in a long sigh. 

“It started when we were young. During long commutes with my family. My dad always had a fascination for old music. Classic music he called it” Her lips curve to half a smile with that sentence, and she keeps talking. “He would put on this one band – Queen, during the rides. We would all sing together. Later on, when my mother got sick… it kind of became something between Scott and me.”

Sara’s eyes become glassy, tears threatening to fall. 

The pain that aches through Peebee’s chest is something she had forgotten she could feel. Something she had erased off her memory, something that hadn’t happened since she got to Andromeda. With Kalinda she had felt something, sure, but it was different than this. It was anger and rage and pain and… and she’s pulled out of her thoughts by Sara’s voice again. 

“We would dance along and sing and pretend to play the guitar when my father wasn’t here. First it was due to my mother’s sickness… her death, then he wouldn’t accept failure and got obsessed with SAM. He was never really present… so Scott and I grew closer together.” 

By now Sara’s voice is breaking, and her lip trembles when she speaks. Peebee can’t help but let a sad sigh escape her. She moves closer, cups Sara’s cheek and stares into her eyes silently. Her thumb brushes Sara’s soft skin, and she leans her forehead against Sara’s. 

“And now they’re… gone. Scott and my father. You know, I’ve learned so much about him, why did it have to be when he was gone? He was never here, but he loved us. I know that now. He did, in his own weird way but he did… and Scott… Scott’s in a coma an-“ 

A strangled sob comes from Sara, pearl shaped tears slide down her cheeks from luminous eyes. She cries quietly and leans into Peebee’s hand. 

“I guess I just wanted to feel something. Something that wasn’t as tiring as being the Pathfinder, something that shook away the stress and was relieving and warm” 

Peebee leans back, she brushes away the tears and leaves a kiss on Sara’s forehead. She’s silent for a couple of moments, eyes taking in Sara’s features and the sadness that overtook Sara washes over her as well. 

“I’m sorry… But Scott is strong, he’ll pull through. Alec knew it, and you talked to him, didn’t you? I’m sure he’ll pull through and Lexi will take the best care of him” 

Sara nods a little, she sniffles and harshly brushes a couple of tears away. She then pulls Peebee closer, hugs her tightly and hides in her neck. 

They stay like this for what feels like a minute or two. Peebee’s fingertips sneak between the loose cloth of Sara’s shirt and brush up and down softly along Sara’s back. They draw small intricate patterns, circles, hearts and words in Thessian. 

“Ryder… Can I ask another question?”

A whining noise from Sara.

Peebee laughs and pulls back. “That wasn’t a “No” so I’m going to ask. Why did your voice change in the middle of the song? What was it you said? “I can’t get over the way you love me”? Or something along those lines.”

A second blush. More pronounced this time, Sara can feel it in the way her cheeks and chest feel as if they were on fire and she’s thankful that, for once, while lying in her bed, she’s not taller than Peebee because she hides against her chest. 

“Peebee, don’t act like you don’t know exactly what I meant.”

“Care to enlighten me, dearest?”

“I’m sending you back to the escape pod.” 

Peebee laughed. A rambunctious, joyous laughter. She seemed to be doing so more often now, especially with Sara and Sara loved it. You could hear her laughter from far away, it would echo through the walls and ceilings and would cheer her up every time. 

It was moments like these, Sara realized, moments where she would allow herself to be intimate and vulnerable with Peebee, that she was the happiest. 

Peebee’s laughter dies down, and her hands push Sara back. They cup her face and she leans down for a kiss. A kiss which Sara reciprocated happily. The gravity of Peebee was inevitable, Sara loved her, she loved being around her, her playfulness and the shyness of the moment she had confessed she wanted “all the strings”. Sara loved everything about her, it was intoxicating, in a way.

“I’ve got an idea for de-stressing after missions…” Peebee trails off, leaving her sentence unfinished. There’s a suggestive look given to Sara.

“What would that be?” Sara smiles, moves up and straddles Peebee’s hips.

Peebee takes Sara’s hands in hers, their fingers interlace and they play with their hands for a couple of brief seconds. 

“Not this.” Peebee throws Sara off her hips and onto the bed. She jumps down, getting off the bed after. 

“How about we make new memories, Ryder?” She winks at Sara. “SAM, put that song Sara had on before.” 

A loud guitar riff comes on, the music is blasting and makes Peebee feel vibrations run through her chest. 

_ Life still goes on, I can’t get used to liv- _

Peebee speaks, almost shouts, through the music to SAM again.

“From the  _ start _ , SAM!”

A dry monotone voice replies back with two simple words. “A moment.” 

The sound starts lower now, gradually building up to welcome the strum of a guitar and the voice of a man. Peebee extends her hand to Sara, smiling.

“Will you show me how it’s done?”

Standing, Sara steals a quick peck from Peebee before moving away. She dances – rather awkwardly, it makes Peebee smile again just seeing her enjoy herself.

The song eventually comes to the same spot where Peebee had interrupted Sara earlier, and they sing in unison. 

“ _ It’s strange but it’s true!”  _ Sara prepares herself, bumping her hips against Peebee’s. “Come on! Loosen up!”

“ _ I can’t get over the way you love me like you do!”  _ Peebee joins in.

Gradually she moves her body, slowly at first, almost timidly but she gains confidence in a manner of seconds. 

It’s not like she can dance – but being with Sara felt like anything was a possibility. She looks down, hands extended forward and aimed towards the floor. She begins to move them, first left, then right, in unison with her opposite hips and legs.

She turns to a side then, grabs at her pants button with one hand while her other arm swings to the sides, her hips and legs follow together now. Sara moves closer, almost jumping while she dances and she mimics Peebee’s movements to the side of her. 

Peebee is the one who jumps now – to face Sara. She throws her arms up and begins swaying her hips in a circle, while lip syncing to the song and bobbing her head to the sides.

It doesn’t take much of having done that to make Sara chuckle. The two women continue dancing for the short remainder of the song. 

When the music fades away Sara boosts herself forward to close the small gap between them with a hug.

“Thank you” She whispers, leaving a kiss on Peebee’s cheek. “I do want to make new memories. A lot of them, only with you. I want only you.” 

“I am yours, Ryder.” 

The song that comes on next takes them both by surprise, slow and gentle. (Thank you, SAM) Peebee moves her hands down to Sara’s hips, and they begin to sway slowly to the rhythm. 

That’s how they start creating new memories together. Swaying together in a warm, sweet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @TheNinjaCarrot for this extremely cute idea.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
